


Not A Science Experiment

by Poker



Category: Transformers
Genre: Don't listen to Syntech, More tags will be added as the story goes, Revenge on a ex boyfriend, Science Experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathy was dumped and cheated on by her ex boyfriend. While scrolling for a new job, she comes on a ad for safe testing. She decides to do it but when she wakes up, she's no longer the same. Now she has to keep together a tiny band of glitched misfits and stay out of a intergalactic war. She just wanted to get a little revenge on her ex boyfriend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ad in the newspaper

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own transformers but I own Kathy.

Kathy scanned the science magazine irritably. Especially the job listings, why hadn't she paid attention when her friends had said its bad to get involve with someone at work? And she didn't listen so it led to this. Walking in on her boyfriend fucking another girl. So she quit on the spot and picked up some science magazines to find a new job. One listing caught her eye and she read over it, interested in what it entailed.

SUBJECTS FOR TESTING WANTED. VERY SAFE AND WILL BE PAID WELL. SIDE AFFECTS OF TESTING CAN INCLUDE INCREASED SENSORY INPUT AND INCREASED STRENGTH. IF INTERESTED CALL 555-555-5555.

The increased strength effect could be useful. Kathy would love to get a bit of healthy revenge on her old boyfriend, but being small had its backfires. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed the number, checking to make she she had got it correct. It would be awkward to dial a wrong number. She listen to the dial tones for a few seconds before someone picked the phone up.

"Hello this is Syntech Technologies, what do you need?" A peppy female voice answered. Kathy leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. There was a crack on it that kind of looked like a bunny if she squinted.

"Hello, this is Kathy Andrews. I'm calling about your ad in the magazine. I'm interested in participating in it." Kathy answered. She heard some rustling of paperwork as she got up and began to pace her living room.

"Oh that's great! We value our subjects' safety so nothing will harm you. Just show up on Tuesday and we'll start the procedures to get you signed up." The receptionist answered. Kathy heard a click. She had hung up on her! Well the nearest Syntech building was a block away. She sat down with a sigh. Kathy didn't like participating as a subject but it was a good way of making money fast.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kathy groaned. She had been poked and prodded for over thirty minutes now to make sure she was in perfect health. No, she could not remember the last time she got sick and no she did not have memory loss. She had heard one doctor say that her short stature may influence the experiment slightly but not much. Which led to her sitting in a very clean white room.

A nurse entered and Kathy looked up from the tiled floor. She had been trying to estimate how many tiles were on the floor. The nurse was smiling widely. "Ok sweetie, you have been cleared for the test. I just have to give you a quick injection." Kathy allowed her to swab down her right arm with something chilly before she felt a needle being pushed it. It stung but Kathy gritted her teeth.

She was not a scaredy cat like her ex boyfriend had called her. The nurse left the room with the I.V. pumping something purplish into Kathy's veins. Kathy leaned back and daydreamed boredly. That she started to feel something weird. Her muscles were stiffening up and beginning to tingle painfully. Her heart felt like it was being lit up on fire and then poked with needles.

She shrieked in pain before succumbing gratefully to the darkness.


	2. Naming, Vehicles, and Frustrating Scientists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Transformers. Kathy doesn't call things by their Transformer names because she doesn't now. Oh and everyone is glitched.

Kathy stirred back to life with a groan. Everything hurt. What in Hell had they given her? She heard the dull clang of metal as she opened her eyes. She was in a different room now, cold metal and concrete. Kathy propped herself up wondering why everything felt strange and unwieldy. Then she looked down and screeched, a long sound hat ended in rough static. That could not be her body.

For one, it was much larger and made of Prussian blue metal. She flexed a leg experimentally and nearly threw up. It was hers. What had they done? She was going to sue them if they didn't turn her back. If she even could in this robot body. She looked at the wall and noticed she could see her face. Her eyes were still green and her face has light grey. She heard a door open behind her and she shifted around.

It was a few of the scientists who looked very nervous at being near her. For some reason, just seeing them made Kathy burn to rip them apart and see their blood splatter the walls. "Hello." One of the scientists said cautiously. Kathy growled, a slightly distorted sound as she stood, wobbling slightly. She towered over them, probably why it was so hard to control her limbs.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Kathy snarled. One of the scientists drew slightly closer as if she was a wounded beast. Too bad this wounded beast would love to see you dead on the ground. Really tempting.

"Relax. Just follow us and everything will be ok." The scientist said slowly. Kathy considered stomping on him but she noticed one of them was holding what looked to be a taser on steroids. Currently the pain wouldn't be worth it. She let out a low venting sound and reluctantly moved forward. She noticed before she left the room she had Syntech's downward facing triangle on her shoulder. She was going to claw that off.

After a long and very meandering walk that ended in a much bigger room. Two other large robots sat inside, one a few feet bigger and the other smaller. The smaller was electric green with no real discernible shape who was fidgeting and muttering to himself. The bigger was a tawny gold who looked bored with everyone. Kathy sat on the ground, barely missing a scientist who skittered away. Yes run.

"You may be wondering why you look like thi-"

The lead scientist was cut off by the smaller piping up. "What are you going to do? Am I going to be dissected?! I don't want to be dissected!" He said, seeming on the verge of a panic attack. The scientist just rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath. The gold one rubbed the green one's back, visibly calming him down. The lead scientist hit a button on a remote that activated the large T.V.

A video played. At first it looked normal, a yellow and black car driving through the desert. Then two other purple cars came out of nowhere and the yellow one transformed. There was a small battle with a green car transforming and helping. "We took this video last Tuesday. These Transformers are a danger to our society and you are to combat them with you new forms." The scientist said.

"Yeah right." Kathy snorted. She honestly did not care. That video did not give them the rights to turn her into a robot. The scientist gave her a stern look.

"Now Azul, be nice." The scientist said. Kathy bristled. First they took away her body and now they were trying to change her name! She couldn't go by Kathy anymore but she would not let them strip her of her identity. And Azul sounded like a weird name for a robot. She had dignity!

"My name is Synergy." She said stubbornly. The scientist looked like he was going to argue but the gold robot chimed in.

"I'll be Caduceus. I've always liked that name." He said. The voice was male, hinting at another forced human. The green one perked up slightly.

"I think I'll be Activate then because I'm a robot." He said. The scientist threw up his hands in frustration and left the room. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Slowly Kathy, no Synergy, met her new partners over the next few weeks. Which were filled with testing and occasionally videos of the 'menaces'. Caduceus took a long time to melt but Activate was a little easier. The little robot was so paranoid that he was always glad for someone's company. They all shared a dislike of the scientists, though not as strong as Synergy's. Then came the day a few weeks later.

"It's time you went out on a field mission." The scientist said leading them out to the parking lot. A few cars had been set out for their choice but Synergy had a wicked grin. She turned and scanned an employee's Mazda 3. She folded into the car, albeit dark blue, with a wicked laugh. Activate followed her example before the scientists could stop him, choosing a sleek Harley motorcycle. Which looked a little out of placed in electric green.

Caduceus choose a Nissan Altima and there were now three very smug vehicles in the parking lots. The scientist looked like he was about to pull out his hair. :.He looks angry. Is he going to hurt us?.: Activate said in Synergy's mind. They had discovered this ability a week ago while Activate was panicking. :.They can try.: Caduceus said smugly. Ah, the little quiet sadist. So much fun to scheme with.

"You know what? Just go. The coordinates are already sent to you and don't try to escape. You are being monitored. Come back if your mission is failing." The scientist commanded. The three vehicles pulled back out of the parking lot and onto the road. :.So who wants to race?.: Synergy said. Activate whooped and sped up.

:.Beat you there slowpokes!.: Activate said. Synergy laughed as she and Caduceus followed.


	3. Chapter 3

After a day of driving, they were close to Jasper, Nevada. Synergy slowed as they went through a city. :.I recognize this. HE lives here.: Activate sent a warm pulse of comfort down to her in her mind. Caduceus, Synergy could feel simmering with a cold rage. It felt a little better but she still wanted to pay a visit to him. Watch him scream in terror and make him pay for what he had done.

:.We can't do it right now.: Caduceus said. Synergy responded with feelings of rage back. Activate tried to sooth the mental battle by sending waves of comfort to both. :.Later, after the mission.: Caduceus compromised. Synergy grumpily settled and sped up slightly. She kept getting strange pings that interrupted her vision. Synergy overrode it as she caught up to them. 

They knew slightly of the others motives. Not all of it though. Synergy's focus was drawn to screams and the sound of crumpling metal. It cut straight to her core painfully. :.No one transform yet. Assess the situation first.: Caduceus said. Synergy growled. She just wanted to smash something especially whoever made that noise. It worsened her already bad enough mood to a fever pitch.

The street rose up slightly as they reached the hills. Soon they were able to see what had caused all of it. There was a full out war going on in the middle of the lanes. Most of the bots they had been shown were there. :.See, now we smash.: Synergy said. Caduceus was about to retort to her when they felt waves of excruciating pain. Activate screamed over the bond in pain and terror.

With some horror, they remembered Activate had pulled in front of them while they talked. He had been hit headlong with a blast from one of the purple transformers that seemed to have multiple clones. Activate swerved off the road and crashed down the hill. :.ACTIVATE!.: Synergy and Caduceus screamed over the bond. Synergy heard static as the communicated the scientists had installed kicked in.

"Synergy and Caduceus retreat. We did not calculate that your armor would be weak compared to them." A cold voice said. Synergy screamed in rage at them and instead swerved off the road after Activate. She was not going to abandon Activate, he was scared enough of anything and everything already. Caduceus exuded grim determination as he followed. More static came in before it was suddenly shot off as Synergy was pinged again.

:.Guys I'm over here. And I'm scared.: Activate said weakly. Synergy swerved and parked in front of him. Even to her (and she was no doctor) Activate looked bad. Caduceus parked in front of her and transformed. Activate looked heavily dented with blue stuff leaking from gorged scratches. His fearful green eyes turned to them as Caduceus kneeled next to him. "H-hi guys." Activate managed to say through a fit of static.

Caduceus lifted him and settled in a dip a little away where they would be hidden from sight. "Synergy get over here." He commanded. Synergy started to move but notice something half buried in the sand. Splotches of Activate's blue blood showed on it was she scooped it out. It was the size of a car hood with strange glyphs on it that seemed to move and change as she watched. "Synergy!" Came a warning tone.

"I found something weird." Synergy said going into the dip. The battle was beginning to fade now if she listened hard. Well then she started getting distracted as the piece of metal began to glow. The glow covered all three of them and Synergy heard the sound of wind moving around something very fast. The glyphs began to glow and move faster then started to fade. Synergy crashed to a harshly cold ground.

She got one last ping before going offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pings are showing her that her energy levels are low. I do not own Transformers except I kind of own Synergy,Caduceus,and Activate.


End file.
